1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photovoltaic (PV) panels, and particularly to a smart dust-cleaner and cooler for solar PV panels to increase efficiency thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In countries like Saudi Arabia, hot weather and dust accumulating on the PV panels affect their performance greatly. This is also a problem in some outer planets, such as Mars.
Thus, a smart dust-cleaner and cooler for solar PV panels solving the aforementioned problems is desired.